What Pains Me
by Project 00X
Summary: Uraraka couldn't take it. Always seeing him hurt, near-death, or in pain, she just didn't want to see him like this. So she tries to do something unthinkable. IzuOcha oneshot.(No, it's not suicide, just to clarify.)


It was indescribable. It was either sadness, hurt, or helplessness. She looked through the window, seeing him training so hard felt... weird. The training itself or the fact he pushes himself to the limit wasn't the problem. It was those scars and bandages. She could only imagine what pain Midoriya would go through. Those scars reminded her of so many times Uraraka had seen him in pain or was severely hurt. Saving her during the entrance exam. Fighting Bakugo. Fighting Todoroki. Taking on Stain. The attack on the camping retreat. And that day when he and some of her other classmates decided to save Bakugo. All of those things. All of those, if one thing would've been different, if one mishap were to take place, he could have...

"Sigh."

Uraraka thought it would be better to not dwell on it, but she couldn't help it. Allot of sleepless nights thinking about it. _'Why should I be troubled by this? Shouldn't I just brush it off like the rest of my friends?'_

It wasn't that late, so maybe she could just forget about these thoughts if she talked to her friends.

Uraraka then walked down the hallway towards the elevator. It didn't take long to get to the ground floor and get to the living area. Not to her surprise, most of them were still there, except for nearly all the guys. Nearly all, because she remembered that Izuku was still outside.

"Uraraka! There you are!" Her friend, Mina, called out.

"Oh. Uh, hey Mina."

Uraraka then walked towards her friends and sat down by the couches. Some of them looked at her with a strange look. Like they've never seem her like this before.

"Uraraka, you seem to be uncharacteristically sad." Tsuyu pointed out.

Uraraka then noticed she was slightly frowning so she quickly put up a fake smile. "Oh, no. It's nothing. Just unable to sleep."

Jirou then sighed. "No point in lying Uraraka."

"Wh-what?! I'm not lying!"

"Uraraka, I think we would know if you're lying." Yaoyorozu said.

"W-wait! I'm not lying! Honest!" Uraraka then slowly began to panic.

"Come on, Uraraka! Tell us!" Mina came closer and began shaking her.

"I promise! I'm not lying!"

"Uraraka. Come oooon."

"I-I swear! Believe me, I'm not hiding anything!"

Toru then walked closer to Uraraka. "Well, Uraraka, we won't stop bugging you until you tell the truth!"

Uraraka then gave up. No point in hiding it if they won't stop.

"F-fine. I wasn't lying when I said it wasn't that bad. It's just... I've been feeling a bit worried about someone." Uraraka said as she looked outside the window, blushing slightly.

"Well, then. Who is it?"

Uraraka didn't want to answer that question.

Mina then gave off an evil smile. "Uraraka... you better tell us before we start guessing."

Oh dear, here they come.

"Is it... Kaminari?" Toru suggested.

"N-no! Guys please-"

"Is it... is it Aoyama?"

"What? Of course not! Can you guys-"

"Is it Midoriya?"

...

Uraraka started to blush and look at the floor. Maybe they won't notice her reaction...

"It IS Midoriya!"

...Too late.

"Well, guess it makes sense. Who else ends up getting injured so many times? And is particularly close with Uraraka?"

"Huh. Yeah, since she hanged out mostly with Iida and Midoriya."

Mina then came closer to her... again. "Girl, if you like him, then why don't you just confe-"

"N-no. It's... different. Not about that." Mina was cut off by Uraraka. Just the thought of Izuku was enough to jumble up her mind like an unsolved jigsaw puzzle. She still wasn't sure how to feel about him, especially being her closest friend. Emphasis on CLOSEST.

Uraraka looked at the ground, with a slight tear forming in her eye. The group then looked at each other with worry and sympathy. "Uh, w-well, Uraraka. If you don't want to talk about it, it's fine, you know."

Uraraka didn't want to respond, so she only nodded. It was unlike her to act this way, but they just had to respect her decision, no matter how much they wanted to help.

"I... I'm gonna go outside. For some fresh air." Uraraka said, pulling off her best fake smile, then she grabbed a bottle of water and rushed outside.

"Should we... help her?" Jirou looked at her friends with worry.

"I think we should just... leave her alone." Mina looked on, seeing what looked like sadness in Uraraka's eyes.

~-0-~

Uraraka wasn't sure about this. It was something she felt like the best solution, despite being a rash one. She slowly walked towards her friend Izuku, who was still training. This wasn't a great decision, but it was the one she picked. The more she came closer to Izuku, the more her heart tightened.

"Oh! Uraraka!"

"H-hey, Deku." She said, trying to sound cheerful.

Uraraka then walked closer and handed him the water bottle. "Ah. Thanks."

The sight of Izuku sweating, wearing a shirt that shows his well-built arms, with very fine details on his muscles... biceps... SCARS. Uraraka just felt like she couldn't handle it. Of course, it was to be expected of someone who has been training nonstop. She couldn't help but blush a bit. But she didn't come here to stare at wet, well defined muscles.

"So, Uraraka. You came out here to train too?"

"I-uh... no, not really."

"Oh. So, uh... what's up?"

"I-I..."

Meanwhile, in the third floor by a window...

"Mina, I don't think this is very acceptable. Plus, weren't you the one who told us that we should leaver her alone? *ribbit*"

Yaoyorozu nodded. "I have to agree with Tsuyu. This seems to be an invasion of privacy."

"Aww come on. Aren't you feeling at least a little bit curious?"

"Well, kinda. But how are we even supposed to hear them?"

Jirou then connected her left elongated earlobe to a mic, while connecting her right earlobe to a small speaker. "I have a lot of spare stuff, plus my quirk would be really helpful."

"Wait, you can do that?"

"Well, yeah. But there isn't really much use most of the time so I barely use it."

"Wait... so you can HEAR stuff from far away?"

"Yep. I can even hear you singing that bedtime children's song every night."

"W-what? Why yo-"

Jirou then shushed Mina, making her grumble. "They're speaking."

Back to the duo...

"I... I wanted to talk to you about something." Uraraka swallowed a bit.

Izuku then looked at her with slight concern. "Is... Is it very important."

Uraraka felt it hard to talk, so she nodded.

"Th-then... what is it?" They could both feel the tension. It wasn't something to be taken lightly. Even the girls could feel the tension.

Uraraka couldn't speak. She just couldn't. She wasn't sure she'd want to say this. It was something that could possibly affect both their lives. PERMANENTLY.

"I... I..." _'Alright, Uraraka. This was what you wanted to do. Just say it already.'_ She couldn't look at Izuku in the eye. It was too hard.

"I... I don't want to b-be friends anymore."

Izuku's heart... shattered in an instant. No doubt he felt like dying right now. Just the very words made tears form in Izuku's eyes. Even the girls were shocked at what the heard.

"Uraraka..." Izuku said, looking at Uraraka.

"I... I'm so sorry. I just can't take it."

Izuku then let out a sigh. It was a painful, raspy sigh that was barely heard. He then tried to let out a slight chuckle, even though it was a heart-wrenching moment. Uraraka couldn't help but feel tears fall down on her face.

"Ha... guess Kacchan was right. I really am a worthless pile of trash. I couldn't even find out what I did to hurt you." Izuku said, while wiping the tears from his eye.

"Deku... please. Don't make it hard as it is." Uraraka said, clenching her fists.

"It's... It's not that hard at all. A useless Deku like me should be easy enough to avoid." Izuku said as more tears dropped from the both of them.

"Deku, stop. Please..."

"Just tell me why, then..."

Uraraka then froze.

"Just... please. Tell me what I did wrong." Izuku said, looking directly at Uraraka with eyes full of tears.

Uraraka couldn't think. She had told her best and closest friend to stop being friends with her, only because of selfish reasons.

"Nothing. You didn't do anything wrong."

A short silence...

"Then why?" Izuku asked her with a serious face, even if tears rolled down his face.

"I... I could barely stand seeing you hurt. Every time you save someone, you end up hurting yourself. And... I just... I just couldn't bare it."

Izuku takes a step closer.

"And whenever you get hurt... I just feel broken. Sometimes, I try and forget those thoughts, but I couldn't. And I see that most of our friends shrug it off, even when I couldn't. They could move on, but... why can't I?"

Izuku then came a bit closer.

"So... I thought it would be better for me to stop being your friend... so I don't get hurt when you do. I thought that if I push you away... I wouldn't have to feel very hurt when you get heavily injured."

As Uraraka continues on, her tears fall more and more while Izuku came closer.

"And... I tried pushing you away without even considering your feelings. All be ause I just wanted to feel less pain, all for my selfish gain. I can't take it. I... I just couldn't accept that you were hurt... that you were feeling so much pain... because I care about you... Deku. Because... I..."

Izuku then came extremely close to Uraraka.

"Because I love you!" As she yelled it, making so much tears drop from her eyes, Midoriya gave her a really big hug. It was warm, full of care, concern, helpfulness. Uraraka's eyes then widened, still full of tears. Uraraka couldn't hold back so she cried more and more into Izuku's shoulder.

"Uraraka... I'm sorry."

Uraraka hugged him even more. Hugging him made her feel... safe. She could feel his strong, yet gentle hug. She slowly let go and looked him in the eyes. She could see the glint of tears in his eyes, and the same goes for her. Just looking into her eyes, she couldn't hold back. She closed her eyes, came in closer, and connected her lips with his. It was only for a few seconds, but to them, it felt like forever. Like they forgot everything around them. It was... beautiful. Even the girls at the third floor window couldn't help but let a tear drop from how beautiful the scene was. As they broke apart from their kiss, Izuku hugged her again, as Ochako did as well. "I love you too... Uraraka."

 **Aaaand DONE! Hope you enjoyed. Also, to those who are waiting for Shockwave, I'm planning on remaking it. So bare with me.**


End file.
